A multi-view display allows different images to be seen from different points of view. This includes spatial multiplexing technology or directed backlight technology, in which lenses in front of light sources direct the light from illuminated pixels to different views.
In displays that use spatial multiplexing technology, increasing the number of views degrades the resolution of each view. In displays that use directed backlight technology, increasing the number of views reduces the frame rate for each view. Thus, one problem with a multi-view display is that the practical number of distinct views that can be output is limited by needing reasonable resolution to provide a decent image, or a fast enough frame rate to provide video without perceptible flicker. The number of views that may be needed may exceed that practical number of distinct views.
For example, a multi-view display capable of outputting eight views can show personal 2D video to eight people, or personal 3D video to four people (one view to each eye of each person, which directed backlighting can do without needing 3D glasses). However, if there are nine people watching a 2D video, or five watching a 3D video, the multi-view capabilities of the display device are exceeded. Moreover, the state of the views may change as people move between viewing zones, leave a room, or enter a room.